


Blinded By the Light

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cunnilingus, Cylons, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Non-Consensual Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: What Do You See (aka I Spy)<br/>Prompt: Kara/Sam/Lee, Sam watches Kara/Lee frakking <b>scifishipper</b></p><p>It's not exactly that, and it's not terribly porny, but Sam insisted. ::shrugs::</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinded By the Light

Sam wonders how Kara became a person for whom sex is a bodily function rather than an expression of affection. He knows she loves him, but no matter how often she says the words, he knows she doesn't feel about him the way he feels about her. And he wonders if how he feels about her is tied up in her coming back to Caprica, coming back twice in fact, and saving him, saving what was left of the human race on that miserable planet.

He knows there were other men down on New Caprica, and knows to Kara, other men are nothing, really: just pieces of flesh against which she can push and pull. Why he can't do for her what other men can, he can't fathom. If she asked him to, he'd do anything for her, in bed or out.

Lee, though...Lee is different. Sam's watched them together, even when they're just running a briefing. There's something all but tangible, something he can almost see stretching between the two of them.

And now, now he's watching them naked, he thinks he really can see it. There's a spark everywhere they touch - their mouths, their fingers, their arms, every slide of skin on skin creates a microburst of light, and when they're like this, the light never fades. It's actually beautiful.

They don't know he's watching, of course. Kara would never admit she fraks Lee, much less let Sam watch. Kara understands him well enough to feel guilty when she fraks other guys. It comes out as snappishness and pushiness, but it's guilt nevertheless.

And when it's Lee, she feels even guiltier, but it's not about him there. Maybe it's about Zak and how she felt about Lee even back then, and thinking if Zak hadn't died, if she hadn't killed him, she might have cheated on him with his own brother. Which one is worse to her, he wonders?

The light catches his eyes again, and he's mesmerized. Kara almost glows - she's got her eyes closed and her tongue just barely caught between her teeth. Does she realize she's holding back Lee's name every time she does that?

Lee's hands are on her belly, he slides down, his mouth moves between her legs, and even as Sam watches, she tenses up. She doesn't let him do this. Will she let Lee?

Lee's tongue flicks out, lashes, and the hand Sam can see makes a fist, but she doesn't stop Lee, though she turns her head away and Sam can only see her profile now. Sam recognizes the signs, sees the light glow even brighter, knows Kara's close to coming, and wonders how Lee got her there so quickly. Then again, they were making out for half an hour before their clothes came off.

He thinks it's something about Lee, though, Lee and Kara. Kara and Lee. Something alive.

When Lee moves up again, positions himself above Kara, when her legs wrap around his hips, her eyes open, and Sam's astonished at the clarity of her love for Lee, how it shines from her eyes. Her lips twist in a grin, and Lee kisses her, her fingers carding through his hair, his teeth catching on her chin.

One hand glides down Lee's back, stops for a moment at his ass, then smacks him. Sam imagines he can hear the impact, but he can definitely see it. Lee jolts between Kara's legs, his ass turns red, and his face gets harder for a second. Then Kara smirks up at him, and Lee shoves into her. He holds himself still until Kara's hand moves again, and Lee reaches back to grab her hand and puts it above her head.

Kara's not into bondage. Sam's tried. Hell, he's tried everything he can think of. But as he watches, the spark between Kara and Lee changes color, and he knows Kara likes this, likes being forced to submit, even a little bit.

It looks a little awkward at first, Lee holding Kara's hand above her head while he fraks into her hard and fast, but after a minute or so, he lets go. Kara keeps her hand up there anyway.

It's opening and closing, her arm stretching like she's reaching for something, and her neck arches back. Lee goes even harder, and as she climaxes, the entire room brightens, then the light fades into a soft glow.

Kara curls around Lee, legs and arms holding tight, fingers caught in Lee's hair, her face buried in his shoulder. Lee's chest is heaving, one hand clutching the back of Kara's head, his mouth devouring hers.

Sam watches for a few more minutes, but they don't move. They stay locked like that, and now it hurts.

As he walks away, though, he wonders if he watches harder, can he see the light any time they're together?


End file.
